1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image analysis method and an image analysis device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a raster image correlation spectroscopy (RICS), such methods as shown in Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2 have been suggested. Each of these image analysis methods acquires a fluorescent image comprising raster-scanned images of one or more frames. That is, for a sample to be subjected to image analysis, an interesting area is determined, and this area is repeatedly scanned in a raster scanning system to acquire an image comprising fluorescence intensities of the frames. The fluorescence intensities in the frames are represented as data per pixel unit.
These data per pixel unit (pixel data) are different in acquisition times and acquisition positions, and hence the acquisition times and acquisition positions corresponding to the data deviate from each other.
Therefore, when space correlation analysis is performed by use of these pixel data, correlation characteristics due to fluctuation of molecules can be acquired. Then, from the correlation characteristics of the molecules, diffusion constants and numbers of the molecules can be obtained.
As understood from the above, when the space correlation analysis is performed, molecule diffusion times, the numbers of the molecules and the like can be evaluated, and hence it is possible to observe interaction between the molecules.